The Bitter Taste of Loneliness
by Moody1656
Summary: Loke promised to be there for Lucy whenever she was in trouble. Trouble doesn't always mean there has to be a battle. When Lucy finds out something that brings her to tears, Loke is there to pick up the pieces and make sure his Princess is safe. LoLu


**The Bitterness of Loneliness**

His hands left her small body carefully as she willingly got into bed. He heard the ragged breaths, the choking tears she tried to hold back, saw the shaking of her body as she numbly shifted to face down into her pillow, he saw her trying not to fall apart.

Loke's face fell as he watched Lucy grip the sheets tightly into her fists. "Please..." He stayed still. "I don't want you to see me like this..."

The spirit shook his head, "Where's Natsu?" To her it seemed like he was ignoring what she said completely.

"Home...probably." Her breaking voice was making it more and more difficult for Loke to not grab her and wrap her in his arms again. The silence that followed her answer made Lucy finally sit up. She glared at him through her tear filled eyes, "I don't need you here right now, Loke. I just..."

He ignored the small pain in his heart at her harsh words, knowing that she did in fact need him there at that moment. "This isn't the time to be by yourself, Lucy." Silently, Lucy wondered to herself when exactly Loke had become so heart-felt and caring toward her. She figured it probably happened sometime around when she saved him. "I won't leave you alone while you are in pain."

The room was silent for several moments before she bowed her head and lowered her voice to an almost inaudible whisper, "Promise?"

He nodded somberly, I promise. That statement broke down her walls and made Lucy loose complete control over her emotions, letting out her cries openly in front of him.

Loke's jaw tightened, no longer being able to bear seeing her this way he wrapped her up in his arms to his chest; softly, caring, carefully. Her shoulders shook and soon enough she circled her own arms around his waist, clutching desperately unto his suit jacket.

**-Flashback-**

"Lucy, be careful!" One of the boatmen called out to the smiling blond as she walked along the small line of bricks next to the river.

She laughed lightly to herself and wondered out loud, "I got extra money from this last job. I wonder what I should spend it on?" Since she went on a small errand on her own, it only took two days really, she managed to get enough money to cover both her rent and have a little bonus left over.

The idea of getting herself a new pair of boots or maybe even a silver key at a magic store caused her to jump happily off the line of bricks and to the sidewalk. Turning 90 degrees to the left she was ready to get into her apartment and take a nice hot bath.

Her joy was cut short when she saw a worried young man standing in front of the complex. He was wearing the same uniform she'd seen at Love & Lucky when she thought her father was in danger.

Her eyes wide she ran up to the man worriedly, "Where is he?"

He squeaked, rather unmanly too, and tried his best to look into the pretty girl's eyes. "I...I'm sorry."

Blood rushed to her head, throbbing almost deafening in her ears. She could make out bits and pieces of what the man tried to say to her; "Painless..." , "sleep" , "last wish...you" , "ill for some time", "-ound him smili..." , and again "sorry".

Soon enough, there was no ground and her vision changed from the man's face to his legs.

She didn't know what to do so she laughed, "R-Really where is he?"

The man knelt down beside her and frowned at her sadly, "Miss Heartphilia..."

"Don't call me that!" Lucy couldn't help her shout and continued with another, "Where is that bastard?" The man started to shake in front of her. "If this is some trick because he wants money again or wants me to change my mind about leaving then it-it-won't..." She was silent for a moment as she balled up her hands and punched the hard ground below her, "That ba-bastard." She choked and felt tears begin to fall from her eyes.

The man tried to reach a hand out to her and somehow try to get her to calm down and understand the situation but was stopped by another hand stopping his own. Looking up, he turned to see a very intimidating man standing above the girl protectively; "I can take it from here."

He gulped and stood up to face the man with glasses and a mane of hair. "Y-Yeah," he fell back once he saw the lion spirit looking down at the shaking girl with sadness and care in his eyes. Before the merchant's guild member left he looked down at the young Heartphilia, "I really am sorry." As an added thought, he remembered what the old man had said once before he passed away; "He was very proud of you."

Loke didn't wait until the man finally left before he knelt down and cradled Lucy in his arms. She instinctively turned to his chest and held unto his shirt tightly, trying to ground herself to Earthland somehow.

**-End Flashback-**

After she'd cried herself out, Lucy looked up at her spirit apologetically. "I ruined your suit." He smiled at her and shook his head calmly.

In smooth motions, he removed his tie and suit jacket, dropping them both on the floor. He undid his top button and untucked his shirt while he bent his head closer to her face than it already was. His hand reached up and wiped her eyes softly with his thumb, "That hardly matters right now."

She smiled sadly at him, assuring him she felt better. Out of impulse and desire, Loke placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her cheeks flared while he moved back away from where he stood before.

Instinctively, Lucy's hand grabbed his quickly, "Stay." The small word was more of a plea than a question or demand.

His heartbeat sped up for a second before Loke turned his head and gave her a reassuring smile. She let out an involuntary sigh of relief and looked at him carefully. "As long as you need me, I will be here by your side."

Lucy smiled, starting to regain some light in her eyes. A peaceful moment passed between them before she, rather unexpectedly for both people in the room, said; "Lay down with me."

His shock was evident, but, not being one to pass an opportunity such as this, Loke complied.

She smiled and lay down facing him, "Thank you." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles which she responded to by scooting closer to him. Lucy felt the urge to be close to him and take in his warmth, it was soothing.

He noticed the change in the attitude of his key keeper and confidently pulled her closer with his arm around her waist. In a low, husky voice he simply answered, "I only want to make you happy."

The sincerity in his voice shocked Lucy but she did not try to move away from him, if anything she relaxed into his touch. "Loke, why did you ask Virgo to call you onii-san?"

He chuckled as he watched her though his blue lenses, "You're the celestial spirit mage, right? Where is Virgo located?"

Lucy was glad that he went along with her change in subject, "Below Coma Berenices and Bootes."

"Next to Leo," he added with a smirk. "I'm taking her under my wing, princess."

She laughed, "That's so noble of you."

He grinned, "She cares deeply for you like I do, just in her own way. All the spirits care about you."

Lucy felt herself blush before she covered it with a scoff, "Minus Aquarius."

Loke gave her a sneaky look, like he was about to say a secret he shouldn't reveal. "She's just jealous of how beautiful you are."

"Taurus can't get enough of my beauty."

"Well, that makes two of us," Loke commented honestly.

Lucy blushed again and lightly shoved him, "Geez, do you ever stop?" In retaliation he pulled her even closer to him. Her arms were trapped between their chests. She chose to ignore his triumphant smile and instead enjoy the moment of peace.

She looked at him through the tint of his blue lenses and frowned, "I want to see your eyes." Lucy's face was once again red when she realized she said her thought aloud.

He didn't mind her embarrassment and took them off, making them vanish from his fingers. "Is this better?" She nodded and turned back again to face his chest and her hands.

Loke placed her head in the crook of his neck, making sure to keep his hold on her as comfortable as possible. He smiled, unknowingly to her, as he took in a breath full of content.

The only thing that would make him happier that moment would be if she didn't have to go through the pain of grievance. "I'm glad you came," she whispered. "You were right, I didn't want to be alone."

He smiled against her hair, "You don't have to be."

She nodded and silence enveloped the room.

When he began to feel Lucy start to sleep he tried to squirm away. Knowing her teammates they'd show up sooner or later and find them both like that on her bed. That was something he knew Lucy wouldn't be happy to go through. Especially with Happy's, "He lllllliiikes you."

Even if it was true.

Once he was a few inches away from her, Loke took a moment to watch her now peaceful face. Right then he promised himself to be back in that position if he were to feel any disturbance in the Spirit World. He wouldn't be able to stand leaving her sleeping there only to suffer through a nightmare of some sort. He'd be able to notice, after all, his bond with her was strong.

He smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek; "Good night, princess."

Just as he was about to fade he felt her hand grab a hold of his shirt again. Her eyes opened up lazily and she shared with him a tired smile. Slowly, she moved her hand to his neck and moved his head toward hers as she lifted her lips higher.

Lucy tried to force her head into lifting up slightly higher from the mattress of her bed so she could be able to give him a kiss on the cheek as well. Her body was so drained, however, that she only managed to move up a little. Half of her lips touched the corner of his mouth as the other half grazed his cheek.

To tired to really mind, Lucy looked at Loke's wide eyes with a small glint in her eyes. "Good night, Loke."

His eyes relaxed and he earned a small smile on his face. Resisting the urge to take advantage of the moment and kiss her lips fully, Loke finally left the human world and returned to the Spirit World.

Meanwhile, Lucy moved closer to the spot the lion spirit had previously been occupying on her bed and absorbed the warmth that he had left behind. He really was like a prince on a white horse.

She closed her eyes, determined to fall asleep and be fine by the time she saw her friends again. Her pain was slowly starting to lift thanks to Loke.

"Papa..."

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: So yeah this was my first Fairy Tail story! I kind of did it in a few hours, and I think it came out pretty well considering I usually take days on a one-shot. (Sometimes months hehe). Please review and let me know what you think. I support both LokexLucy and NatsuxLucy but I thought this idea was so cute I couldn't stop writing. I hope I did the characters, show, and relationship justice.**

**Review please!**


End file.
